PROJECT SUMMARY The Exosome characterization and analysis Core (Core B) will provide the critical basis for the proposed projects by generating exosomes and carrying out their characterization together with content analysis for all three projects. The core will offer integrated services for exosome production and assessment of exosome contents from different stem cells including cardiac cells. Accordingly, Core B will maintain equipment and provide staffing to offer Projects the following services: 1) Exosome isolation and characterization, and 2) Assessment of exosome contents by molecular approaches. The Core is centrally located in the Center for Translational Medicine, medical education research building which houses the cardiovascular research center and administrative offices. The Exosome core is composed of fully equipped exosome production and molecular analysis units. PPG investigators will be able to fully utilize Core resources with the core designed specifically to serve this multi-institutional PPG. Accordingly, it will maximize collaborations between projects, thus enhancing the synergy of this integrated research program.